Come here, Don't Forget About Me
by Spooked101
Summary: A one-shot with Seven and MC. I suck at summaries, it starts out fluffy then it gets sad. Happy reading


Come here, Don't Forget Me

A Seven/Saeyoung Choi X MC one-shot

Written By: Spooked101

MC draped her arms over the hacker's shoulders, she could feel his arms moving back and forth slightly as he typed. He grunted a greeting and paused for a split second before continuing to type. "Seven are you ever going to take a break? I could hear you typing all night." MC sighed as she kissed his cheek. "MC, I'm working. Please just give me another hour or two. I'll finish as soon as I can my love." Seven said as he continued typing. MC took her arms off his shoulders and walked to the kitchen, pulling down two coffee mugs. She brewed herself some coffee, while filling the other mug with Seven's favorite drink, Dr. Pepper. Once her coffee finished, she took both mugs and brought them to his desk. "Here, I got you some Dr. Pepper." MC said softly as she set the mug on the clear area of the desk. Seven grunted a thank you, barely glancing at her.

MC sighed and drank her coffee while chatting with the other RFA members.

 _Zen: How is Seven? He hasn't been coming here recently._

 _MC: He's been working non-stop. He didn't even come to bed last night, he was up hacking._

 _Yoosung: I hope he gets a break soon!_

 _Jaehee: I can understand your worries MC, but he could be doing something important for the agency._

 _Jumin: Yes. Has he asked about my dear Elizabeth?_

 _MC: No, he hasn't. Which isn't normal for him. I'm really worried, he hasn't been getting any sleep this past week._

 _Zen: I'm sure he's just trying to keep you safe, MC. He loves you more than he loves cats._

 _Yoosung: Yeah! Whenever we hung out, he would always talk about how peaceful you look whenever you are looking at your phone, reading, or sleeping!_

 _MC: Really…? He hardly says a word to me when we are at home…_

 _Jaehee: I'm sorry MC. Oh… I just got more work, excuse me._

 _ **Jaehee has left the chat-room**_

 _Jumin: I must take my leave as well. Goodbye._

 _ **Jumin has left the chat-room**_

 _Zen: I'm sure he will pay attention to you soon. Hang in there babe~_

 _ **Zen has left the chat-room**_

 _Yoosung: Cheer up MC!_

 _ **Yoosung has left the chat-room**_

MC sighed and tossed her phone onto the couch and stood up. Seven glanced up from his typing to look at his wife. They had married quickly, he was afraid of disappearing and not leaving a trace of himself behind. "MC. Come here." Seven whispered to her. She looked down and walked over to him, her eyes dull. Seven pulled her into his lap and held MC against his chest. "I will always love you. Don't think that I'm not trying to ignore you. This job is tough, I need to pour as much focus as I can into it. Please, don't be mad at me." He said while playing with her hair. "I've missed you this past week, it feels like you've been in outer space while I'm stuck here on Earth, waiting for a spaceship that never comes by." She said softly while grabbing onto his sweater.

Seven's heart broke when he heard those words, he had always said something similar to her. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead. "MC, the spaceship has landed. I'm right here, I will always be here for you. I promise." He started crying. Hot, silent tears streamed down his face and onto MC's hands. She watched as each tear fell, catching every single one. MC was a vision of everything perfect in the world. Her heart, the way she could make his heart turn at the drop of a dime, the raw love that she showed him on a daily basis. Seven still had his walls, but this woman had come by, and tore them down in 11 days. MC wiped her hands on her jeans and brushed away Seven's tears with soft fingers. "Don't cry Seven, I know how hard you work to keep both of us safe." She said, a small smile ghosting over her lips. "Although you work a lot, you know that I will never forget you right? You are my 707, my Defender of Justice. Nothing will ever change that." MC pressed their hands together, their wedding bands matching up. "You are my 606…" Seven said as he stared at the rings. On his, the number 707 was engraved on it. On MC's, the number 606 was engraved. Putting the rings together reminded them of their devotion to each other.

Seven started crying again, which caused MC to cry as well. They both held each other, crying tears of pure love. "My 606, never forget me. Even if I go out on a job and don't come back, always wear that ring and pray for me to come home. Your Defender of Justice will always hear those prayers." He whispered while kissing her cheeks. "My 707, I will never forget you, even if the world stops spinning. I know you will always come back, we couldn't live without each other." MC said. These lines were their vows to one another, promises that would never be broken. Seven kissed MC with all of the love he could muster. This woman was his sun, moon, and stars; and he was her gravity. Without each other they would be lost in space, drifting aimlessly, waiting to crash into each other for all time.

 _Never forget me MC, without my 606 I would be incomplete. Promise to never_ _ **reset**_ _our lives. Without you, there is no sun. There is no moon or stars. Whenever you look at that ring, pray for me to come home._

That was the last thing Seven had said to MC. He never came home after his job for the agency. Vanderwood had showed up to their door, holding a torn-up sweater and broken glasses. The pain MC felt that day was greater than anything she had felt before. For months she cried, the only person able to get in and out of the house was Vanderwood. The secret agent kept telling her that he would come back, but she knew he was just trying to help heal her broken heart.

It's been a year since Seven vanished. The ring on her finger had a faded 606 still on it. MC had rubbed the ring so many times, wishing and praying for him to come back. He never did. Vanderwood and the rest of the agency declared him MIA and dead. The agency kept a close eye on MC, since she was still in the house where all of Seven's computers were. All of his clothes were untouched in the closet, his side of the bed was still perfectly made, his computers were untouched. The only thing that MC held onto at night was his tattered sweater, it still smelled like him even after the tears she had shed onto it.

She was at the funeral, the other RFA members were there as well. They all watched as an empty box got lowered into the ground. MC had cried so much the past year; her eyes were numb. She couldn't cry anymore, he had to come back. As the service finished up, a man came up to her. His white hair was unnatural, his minty green eyes pierced into her soul. "Are you 707's wife?" He asked, motioning to her ring. MC nodded while bringing her hand to her chest. "I'm his brother. My name is Saeran Choi, I need you to come with me." He said quickly, holding his hand out. She took his hand and followed the strange male. "I can't say anything other than this, did you ever forget him?" Saeran Choi asked. "No. I could never forget my Defender of Justice." MC said, her voice was hoarse. The white-haired male nodded and dragged her through the cemetery until they reached a black car. "Go inside." Was all he said while opening the door.

MC got in the car, blindly fumbling around until she hit something solid. "Is this a person, or a wall?" She asked, not expecting a response. "A person." A scratchy voice replied, the person's hand grabbed onto hers. "It's so dark in here. Why? Do you know something about Seven? His brother met me outside, asking me if I had forgotten about him." MC asked frantically. "Did you ever forget about him?" The voice asked. "No. I couldn't. We promised not to forget about each other." She said before the hand covered her eyes. She could see light through the cracks in the fingers. "Close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you to." The voice said again, the scratchiness was starting to fade away. MC nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, her heart pounding. She heard rustling before the voice told her to open her eyes.

Slowly, her eyes opened. The light took a few seconds to adjust to, but when her eyes had focused she saw who the voice belonged to. His golden eyes were dulled, his red hair clipped short and uneven, his body was pale and frail. "Seven…?" MC asked softly, her hand flying to her heart. "MC… It's been too long." He said, wincing as he lifted his arms up. MC rushed into them, his heartbeat was the same, his embrace felt like home. "It's been a year! Where have you been?" She cried, tears staining her cheeks and his shirt. "I got captured. My brother found me at my worse. I've spent the last few months with him. All I wanted to do was run to you, my 606." He said softly while stroking her hair. MC looked at his hand and saw his ring, a little dulled from whatever he had endured, but it was there. She held his hand against hers and matched their rings up. "I never forgot about you. I waited every day for you at home, everything is how you left it. I have your sweater and glasses still." MC told him, her heart swelled. They were together again, they would never be apart again. "Let's go home. I've missed my wife." Was all Seven said as the car started and drove them home.

 _Thank you for never forgetting about me. Thank you for not_ _ **resetting**_ _our life together._


End file.
